


Split You Open, Feel the Rough Underneath

by viklikesfic (v_angelique)



Series: Making Arrangements [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Clothed Sex, Coercion Roleplay, Consensual Non-Consent, Crossdressing, Cuckolding, Daddy Kink (barely), Dirty Talk, Feminization, Forced Homosexuality in Roleplay, Homophobia in Roleplay, Humiliation, M/M, Roleplay, Sharing Fantasies, Slurs, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22136692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_angelique/pseuds/viklikesfic
Summary: Tony has a cuckolding fantasy. Steve has a crossdressing fantasy. Bucky is conveniently game to assist.~*~“Do youlikethis?” Bucky snarls, grinning, grinding against Tony as he tries to free his hands. Sure enough, he’s hard, but he just keeps struggling, spitting in Bucky’s face.“That’s for mygirlfriend, sicko,” Tony bites back, and then the struggle suddenly goes much more one-sided as Bucky easily flips him, face to the carpet, and secures his wrists with a zip-tie. His hand finds the back of Tony’s head, and he grinds Tony’s face into the carpet more deliberately, which does nothing to discourage his dick.“Sure, pal,” Bucky grunts. “Tell yourself whatever you like.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Making Arrangements [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901623
Comments: 24
Kudos: 494
Collections: Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020





	Split You Open, Feel the Rough Underneath

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is a roleplay that includes consensual non-consent, cuckolding, heavy humiliation, talk of giving someone away to others, threats of violence (in the context of roleplay), and homophobic/sexist language + "forced" homosexuality (in the context of roleplay). Everyone is super getting off on it, but it's rough stuff, so please take care of yourselves!
> 
> Written to fill the "Clothed Sex" square of the Marvel Polyshipping Bingo. It was written on my card as "Clothes Sex," and honestly, either? :-D

It is very hard for Tony to define the feelings he has about Bucky Barnes. On the one hand, maybe he should be jealous. When Bucky turned himself in, Steve and Tony had only been in a relationship for a few months, and Steve was perfectly open about his previous sexual relationship with Bucky. On the other hand, they’d never been  _ in love _ , exactly, and it wasn’t romantic in the way Tony understands that word. And so as Bucky recovered, Tony offered that he didn’t mind an open relationship, and Steve has been taking advantage of that occasionally, but frankly Bucky doesn’t seem up for much more than that occasional sex. Meanwhile,  _ Tony’s _ relationship with Steve is just as romantic as it ever was, and Steve’s a giant sap, and sometimes Tony has fresh cut flowers in his bedroom just because Steve thought of him and that makes something go warm deep down in his belly.

And then there’s, well,  _ Bucky _ . A tall drink of water even on his worst days, and that  _ arm, _ and Steve’s noticed Tony looking and so maybe it’s inevitable when Steve gets him to spit out a fantasy one night in bed, maybe just as inevitable that Steve-the-strategist schemes something up and has both Tony and Bucky agreeing to a roleplay that makes Tony blush when he thinks of the set-up and also grow uncomfortably hard in his jeans. Steve’s surprisingly kinky, Tony has recently learned, but he takes it to a whole new level for this scene, perched coquettishly on the edge of Tony’s bed with one knee crossed over the other and his hands demurely folded. 

Tony’s fantasy didn’t, strictly speaking, have anything to do with crossdressing. Steve could’ve played this just as they are, a gay couple that’s maybe just a bit more vanilla than the reality. But here he is, the vintage sleeveless dress tight around his ridiculous pecs, then fluffed out to obscure his legs, cream-colored with a deep red edge detail at the top and along the hem. There are sparse red flowered branches on the skirt, as well, and when Tony looks closer he realizes Steve is wearing nude stockings, though his feet are bare and there’s no wig or bra. It’s a gorgeous mish-mash of Steve’s own striking features and the added layer of femininity, topped off with a bright red slash of lip that makes Tony want to go to his knees. He stands in the doorframe for a moment, just staring, licking his lips, and takes a moment to get into character.

“Well aren’t you just a sight for sore eyes?” he teases, slowly undoing his tie. “How was your day, hon?”

“Better now that you’re home,” Steve pouts. “Why’d ya have to work so late, huh?”

Tony’s laugh is soft as he steps forward, undoing the buttons of his shirt from the top down, kicking his Oxfords off and to the side of the room. “You know we’ve got that big presentation coming up,” he chides, coming close and slipping one hand just under the hem of Steve’s skirt, feeling the soft texture of the hose over—and this makes him swallow, hard—smooth-shaven skin. 

“Yeah, and I know my friends are starting to believe my boyfriend is made up,” Steve complains, a little Brooklyn seeping into his tone. “Since they haven’t seen any evidence of you.” He tips his chin up, and Tony smiles as he leans down for a kiss.

“I’m sorry, babe. I don’t mean to neglect you. How can I make it up to you?”

“ _ Well. _ ” Steve reaches up, tugging at his tie, and pulls him in for deeper kisses, until Tony’s crawling onto the bed and Steve’s scrambling backward. They make out lazily for a while, Tony lying on top of Steve’s body, feeling the unfamiliar texture of the dress underneath him, made pouffy with extra layers of fabric underneath, and he’s almost forgotten the game when he suddenly feels a prick of pressure at the back of his neck. 

“Don’t move,” Bucky’s gruff voice orders, and Tony gasps, genuinely taken by surprise. He hadn’t heard a damned thing, and the “intruder” fantasy is all the more real as Bucky yanks him back, up, off of Steve, knife at his throat. “Well, well,” Bucky drawls, his grin audible in his tone. “Lookie here.”

Steve blushes deep, hands smoothing over his skirt, pushing himself to sit up. “His wallet’s in his back pocket,” he blurts out. “Please, there should be plenty there, sir. Don’t hurt him.”

“Oh, princess,” Bucky chuckles low. “I’m not here for  _ money _ .” He shifts the knife, enough that Tony can safely shove him back, and then turn, knocking the blade out of his hand. Of course, Bucky lets him—there’s not a damned chance he could disarm the Winter Soldier if said soldier did not want to be disarmed—but it gets Tony’s blood pumping, grappling for the upper hand as if Bucky’s a real intruder in his home. Bucky lets him get in a punch, grazing off his jaw, but just laughs as they grapple, as he wrestles Tony easily to the floor. Tony manages to yank off the mask he’s wearing, but that only gives Bucky the opportunity to pin his wrists, some part of his dress shirt giving way with a loud rip at the rough treatment. 

“Do you  _ like _ this?” Bucky snarls, grinning, grinding against Tony as he tries to free his hands. Sure enough, he’s hard, but he just keeps struggling, spitting in Bucky’s face.

“That’s for my  _ girlfriend,  _ sicko,” Tony bites back, and then the struggle suddenly goes much more one-sided as Bucky easily flips him, face to the carpet, and secures his wrists with a zip-tie. His hand finds the back of Tony’s head, and he grinds Tony’s face into the carpet more deliberately, which does nothing to discourage his dick.

“Sure, pal,” Bucky grunts. “Tell yourself whatever you like.”

“Mister,  _ please _ !” Steve squeals, and when Bucky lets up on his hair so Tony can turn his head, he finds Steve kneeling on the bed, peering over the side in distress but not actually bothering to do anything to help. 

“Oh,” Bucky grins, hauling Tony up by the bound wrists so that he stumbles and struggles to get his feet underneath his body. “I think I like it when you say ‘please,’ cupcake. Say it again for me.”

“Please don’t hurt him,” Steve whispers, pouting, his lipstick a little smeared around his mouth, and he does look genuinely concerned as he looks over Tony’s rug-burned face. He’s a good actor, Tony thinks, flinching as Bucky licks a stripe up his cheek. It doesn’t escape Tony’s notice that this is the most contact he’s ever actually had with Bucky’s non-metal body parts, his ass snugly pressed up just below the bulge of Bucky’s erection. 

“No? All right, sweetheart. We’ll just leave him alone,” Bucky offers with condescending sweetness, dragging Tony over to an armchair and shoving him unceremoniously into it. He’s got a good view of the bed from the side, but Bucky steps momentarily into it, blocking his line of sight to Steve. “I don’t want to hear your lip,” he declares, and then pulls a handkerchief out of his pocket, grabbing Tony hard by the jaw when he tries to duck away and securing the makeshift gag between his teeth, tying it at the base of his neck. He grunts something unflattering, glaring at Bucky, but the other man just smirks, looking Tony up and down real obviously. “Leave this chair, and your girly gets a knife right in the cunt,” he warns. Tony doesn’t stop glaring, but he does nod, and finally Bucky turns away, seemingly satisfied. It gives Tony a chance to really check him out for the first time, all in black, a utility belt around his waist, below a practical cargo vest. There’s a bit of cable poking out of a pocket, as if he’d actually had to scale the building to break in, and Tony appreciates the attention to detail. His hair is tied back in a messy knot, strands falling out from where Tony had pulled his mask away, and he’s wearing heavy black combat boots. Steve scrambles back on the bed, tucking his legs up under his skirt.

“Oh dear,” Steve murmurs, staring up at the “stranger.” “Please don’t.”

“Aw, don’t be like that, sweetheart,” Bucky coos, grabbing a calf and yanking Steve forward, towards him. Rather than following the motion with his body, Steve falls back, splayed diagonally across the bed with one stockinged leg enticingly displayed. “You’re gonna need to treat me real nice, y’see.” He bends, kissing Steve’s foot, and Steve “struggles” but doesn’t actually escape his grip. 

“And why would I do that?”

“Well, because your boyfriend here is kind of an idiot,” Bucky explains, prompting a muffled sound of protest from Tony, “and he let you see my face. That wasn’t supposed to happen, see,” Bucky says casually, stroking Steve’s calf with his metal fingers. Steve stares, feigning shock.

“What…?”

“Oh, this?” Bucky laughs, holding up his arm. “Don’t worry about it. The better to tease you with, my precious.” His fingers tickle up Steve’s leg, under the skirts, up to the inner thigh, and Steve shivers hard enough for Tony to see it. “Or the better to choke the life out of you,” he adds, tone gone suddenly sharp and cold. “If you don’t convince me that you’ll be a good girl and keep the both of you quiet.”

“Oh,” Steve whispers, staring at him. There’s a moment of silence, of stillness, before Steve awkwardly pushes up to sitting with his hands behind him, blinking at Bucky. “I’m… I’m sorry Mister. I don’t want anyone to get hurt. We’ll do what you say,” he promises, sweet as can be.

Bucky laughs and reaches out to brush his hand over Steve’s temple as if smoothing back an invisible hair, tracing the line of his ear. “Of course you will, sweetheart. Such an easy girl. Aren’t you?”

Steve’s eyes flick nervously to Tony, and they just hold eye contact for a moment before Bucky grabs Steve by the chin, forcing his gaze back. “Don’t look at him,” he growls. “You answer me. Are you easy, princess?”

“I’m a good girl, Sir,” Steve “frets,” stubborn even in this role, but then lowers his eyes demurely. “But I could… be easy for you.”

“Oh yeah,  _ that’s  _ right, doll,” Bucky praises. “That’s what I like to hear.” In reward, his hand creeps up higher, forearm buried in the skirts, and Tony can see the shift of muscles as Bucky cups Steve through whatever underwear he’s deigned to match with this outfit. Steve whimpers and bites his lip, tugging down and cutting a contrast through the red. 

Bucky’s silent for a bit after that, kissing down Steve’s neck, massaging under his skirts, and Steve catches Tony’s eye, looking genuinely contrite for a moment before his head falls back and he lets out a soft, restrained sound. Tony’s had a cuckolding kink for quite a while, but it’s always been a porn thing, he’s never actually acted it out. And he wonders how long Steve’s had a crossdressing kink, watching him rub his stockinged leg against the duvet and fidget with his skirts with one hand like he’s trying not to touch Bucky. Steve tries to hold his sounds back, much unlike his usual behavior in bed, but as they start to escalate in pitch and volume, Bucky shoves him back against the headboard and then dives under Steve’s skirts headfirst, prompting a surprised cry and one of Steve’s hands clapping over his mouth. There’s a ripping sound, and then a pair of pale pink panties are fished out with Bucky’s metal hand, jammed into his back pocket. Tony stares at the thin fabric, half hanging out of Bucky’s pocket, and feels the sensation of ashamed lust rip right through him, the fantasy of entitlement, of ownership—Bucky’s total ownership of the situation, and of Tony’s “girl,” maybe even of Tony himself. He sucks hard on the taut cotton strip that rests against his tongue, hips thrusting forward against nothing. 

Steve looks to Tony again as he whimpers with Bucky’s face between his legs, but quickly loses concentration, head lolling back and genuine moans escaping his throat. Steve’s attempts to focus on Tony, the “boyfriend,” and his utter failure to do so in the face of Bucky’s ministrations, hit Tony just as hard as the panty theft, and he’s honestly not sure whether it’s part of the game or Steve just genuinely not being able to focus. He’s helpless to watch as Steve falls apart, his hand finally jerking to grasp Bucky’s head through the fabric of the dress, hips bucking up against Bucky’s face as he comes. Bucky doesn’t emerge right away, Steve shivering through the aftershocks, but when he does, it’s with the world’s most shit-eating grin. He doesn’t look at Steve, but directly at Tony, as he wipes his face “clean” with the back of his hand. (Tony has no doubt he swallowed, but if Steve’s got a feminization kink, the little touch makes sense.)

“Well there, tiger. Looks like you’ve got a live one,” Bucky teases, and Tony just swallows, his voice soft and barely comprehensible through the wet black fabric between his teeth.

“You win. Please. Take my wallet if you want, just leave.” 

Tony’s genuinely not sure what will happen next. Bucky could actually leave him alone, in the zip ties, Steve a wreck on the bed, and walk away. It was one of a number of options Tony had left on the table when giving Steve parameters for negotiations. He could bask a bit, in the humiliation, and then fuck Steve raw with that dress still on, pantyhose ripped through the crotch, and they’d love it. But Bucky’s gaze goes sharp, feral, and he laughs, rising lazily from the bed. 

“Oh, that’s cute. You think I’m done here?” He reaches down, grabs himself lewdly, and Tony’s eyes dart down, then back up to his face. He thinks his cheeks may actually be a little red. He looks at Steve again, then to Bucky, his eyebrows raised in question, but Bucky doesn’t look back to the bed. “Oh, her?” Bucky snickers. “I mean I  _ could _ stick it in her, but… honestly, she was just the appetizer, boytoy. You’re the meat.” As he says that, he steps up to Tony’s chair, reaches down, and  _ grinds _ his metal hand into Tony’s inner thigh, making him shout through the gag. He’s going to bruise tomorrow, and he’s going to love it. With the other hand, Bucky rips the handkerchief away, tosses it over his shoulder. Tony glares, but it takes effort. 

“You don’t want to fuck me,” he growls, channeling every generic asshat he’s encountered in his business life, and there have been a fair few. His mouth is dry, though, and it comes out a bit hoarse. “I’m not  _ gay _ .”

Bucky barks out a laugh, then slaps him clear across the face with the flesh hand. “You’re a fucking liar. You just don’t want  _ her _ to see, do you?” Tony scowls, a stinging heat rising on the whole left side of his face.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about,” Tony hisses, putting as much threat into his tone as he can, but Bucky just smirks. 

“Sure I do. I can spot a faggot a mile away,” he claims, dragging down Tony’s bottom lip with his metal thumb before Tony yanks his head away. “And I think I’d like to show your pretty girlfriend what a pathetic cockslut you are. Might take some pictures, just so you don’t get any funny ideas...  _ if _ I let you live.” Tony bites his lip hard at the reminder of the “threat,” but still juts his chin out, defiant. 

“If I let you fuck me… it’s for her life,” Tony claims. “It doesn’t mean I like it. It doesn’t mean anything.”

“Oh, sure,” Bucky laughs, hauling Tony up by one bicep, dragging him stumbling over to the bed. “Whatever helps you sleep at night, cocksucker.” He throws Tony onto the bed face first, and Steve has to scramble a bit to stay out of the way, tucking his feet up and staring with believable incredulity at the whole scene. 

“You… you’re not really going to…” Steve’s voice is soft, disbelieving. 

“Oh, don’t worry, sweetheart, it’s not his first time.” Bucky reaches underneath to unclasp Tony’s pants, then drags the whole lot down to his thighs. “It won’t hurt… too much.” Tony grunts wordlessly, but doesn’t resist otherwise, his mind spinning hard on the fantasy of being forced, being  _ exposed _ . The plastic chafes against his wrists, and the air of the bedroom is cool on his bare ass. “And it explains a lot, don’t you think?” Bucky continues casually, spitting on Tony’s hole a couple of times before he nudges a thumb in.

“Explains… what do you mean?” Steve asks.

“Well…  _ sweetheart _ ,” Bucky coos, his tone at its most condescending. “Just between you and me… does this fella  _ really _ satisfy you in bed? I mean, does he even make you feel a little bit of what I just did?” Steve gasps like Bucky’s touching him somehow, but Tony can’t see how, his face turned away. 

“Mister, please, I…”

“It’s all right, darlin’. No one here but you and me and the cockslut, and he doesn’t  _ get _ to hide his shame. You can say.”

“Well it’s not… I mean he  _ tries _ ,” Steve frets, and Tony groans as Steve’s response deepens the story, indeed heightens his shame just as Bucky’s thumb probes deeper into his asshole. He imagines it—that he’s never quite good enough, that he tries to satisfy his girlfriend in bed but he just can’t shake the consuming hunger for dick. “He’s just… he’s not around a lot,” Steve continues with an uncertain lilt to his tone, and Bucky laughs and circles his thumb, stretching Tony’s muscles to accommodate. 

“Yeah I bet, baby, it’s okay. It’s not your fault. He’s out late a lot?”

“Yeah,” Steve murmurs. “He has an important job.” 

“Oh, sweetheart,” Bucky sighs, like Steve’s just really not the smartest, but still adorable enough to take pity on. “It’s not  _ work _ he’s out late for… but don’t you worry, it’s really not your fault. He can’t help it, darling, men like him… they’re just  _ made _ to choke on cock, they can’t take it any other way. They try, but…” Buck makes a tsking sound, pulling out and then pushing two fingers in at once, deep. “It’s ingrained in them.”

“Oh,” Steve murmurs, like Bucky’s revealing actual, fascinating science, and Tony moans helplessly as Bucky’s fingers curl up against his prostate. “That’s… kind of disgusting.” Tony keens, hips rocking minutely. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, see how he reacts?” Bucky’s fingers curl again, and he scoots to Tony’s other side, so that there’s nothing blocking Steve’s view of his bare ass, swallowing Bucky’s fingers. “He’s not like other men at all, really. He only really feels satisfied when you get his asshole nice and lose like this, when he takes a big cock. I know he  _ tries _ to fuck your pussy, sweetheart, but he’s just not made for it. You need to find an actual man who can treat you right, leave this one to me.”

“But… he’s my  _ boyfriend _ ,” Steve frets. “I can’t just…”

“Sure ya can,” Bucky encourages, fucking another finger into Tony as they talk over him like he’s not even there. “Lots of men would jump at a chance to date a sweet thing like you, wouldn’t they?”

“Oh!” Steve makes a pleased sound. “Well, if you say so…”

“I do. And this one… I’ve got some friends, I’m sure we can find a good place for him,” Bucky promises darkly. Tony imagines it, being passed around, being a kept whore for some vaguely menacing cabal of underground criminals with dark motives, and he shudders hard, his hole relaxing further around the intrusion. 

“Oh,” Steve whispers. “Well, if that’s what’s best, I mean, if you really think so.”

“I promise. Trust me, sweetheart, the kind of people I run with, I’ve seen a lot of cases like this. I mean, it’s a shame you have to see this, sweet girl like you, I’ve never quite seen one  _ this _ bad, but…” There’s a sound, a thump behind the bed, and then a belt unbuckling. Tony whimpers into the duvet, feeling almost outside his body, a lax thing just designed to be fucked, and then Bucky’s spreading his cheeks apart with his hands, the tip of his dick nudging into Tony’s body. “Yeah, that’s right, faggot. Take this dick.” Tony gasps, bears down, and Bucky shoves in a few inches at once. Steve gasps and Tony feels exposed, utterly taken. There’s some lube on Bucky’s cock but it’s  _ big _ , splitting him open. As Bucky works his way in, he bears his body down onto Tony’s, straining his shoulders, and there’s a savage bite at one bicep, through the thin fabric of his ruined shirt. Bucky’s dick grinds against his prostate, and Tony whimpers again, his hands uselessly clenching. One big hand comes to rest on his head, but Tony’s helpless to react, feeling the comfort from Steve nonetheless. 

“Please,” he gasps, rubbing his cheek against the duvet. “Please, I’m sorry, please…” Somewhere, vaguely, he registers that his mind is in an unusual place, an unfamiliar place, but it doesn’t bother him, just feels like a high he’s somehow reached without any drugs. Bucky just keeps fucking him, growling into his ear. 

“Yeah, that’s it, take what you’re good for. Don’t deny it. Tell me what you are, bitch.”

“Slut,” Tony gasps. “Slut, I need it, I…  _ Daddy _ ,” Tony whines, and Bucky growls pleasure as grabs Tony’s hips and tugs them up and back to somehow fuck him deeper, skewering Tony on his cock. He’s off balance, jostled with every thrust, all his weight on his knees and his chest his and face, but Bucky keeps him where he wants him, reaming Tony relentlessly.

“Yeah you do, it’s what you’re made for, just gotta admit it, ain’t no use for you outside of this, ain’t no good for her, oughta stop trying… you even know how to use your dick? Pathetic bitch,” Bucky growls, pulling up enough to slap Tony’s ass, and he’s crying, but it’s cathartic somehow, a desperate release that feels  _ right.  _ He nods frantically, hair rubbing against Steve’s hand.

“Yes, I know, it’s not, I don’t... I don’t need it… fuck my hole, Daddy please, fuck my hole…”

“Yeah,” Bucky grunts. “Get a big dick up in your guts, don’t need anything else, do you, creampie? Just rub off against those sheets, you can come like a girl, I know you can.”

“Please…” Tony moans, not sure he can, but Bucky just grabs a pillow, shoves it under Tony’s hips, and keeps nailing his prostate until he’s seeing stars.

“Yeah, do it for Daddy,” Bucky hisses. “Come for me like a good little girl, Tony.” 

And suddenly, it’s easy, one shove just right and he’s gasping like a fish on dry land, spasming under Bucky’s solid weight, sparks of pure pleasure shooting up his whole body. His vision goes pure black for a moment, maybe a few, and time gets sticky, flashes of sensation and sound, a weak groan as the weight leaves his back and then the artificial sound of a camera phone taking photos, Steve’s hand combing through his sweaty hair. He feels warm come dripping out of his sore ass, hears the snick of a blade and then his wrists are free, fingers massaging the circulation back into his hands. He zones out to darkness again and comes back as they’re maneuvering him up to a cooler part of the sheets, snuggling him between their bodies. He wants to offer to help, to say  _ something _ , but he can’t access either his words or the strength in his muscles, and so he just lets them, feeling Steve’s lips on the back of his neck, Bucky’s metal hand petting down his spine. They undress him fully, and there’s a bottle of water at his lips, and eventually he surfaces just enough to blink at Bucky. 

“I think… I think this is… subspace,” Tony mumbles, sure he’s figured out something monumental, but Bucky just laughs, gentle and warm and nothing like his character of the past hour or two, and Steve joins in, nuzzling at the nape of Tony’s neck.

“I think you may be right,” Bucky offers, giving him a conspiratorial little wink, and Tony decides that must be how Barnes got all the girls, back in the day. All the boys, too. And then he decides that nothing really matters, and he lets himself float. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
